


[rec:]

by jjeonttae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Established Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Here we go, I'm Going to Hell, Leader line, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Multi, S.Coups is the side piece, oh wow i'm impressed, this is also nasty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjeonttae/pseuds/jjeonttae
Summary: it’s not easy dating idols, let alone two. but luckily they’re in the same group. the only problem is one of their group members has his eye on you too and well, three guys one girl? Seungcheol makes your blood boil but yet and still he also seems to know how to make you weak in the knees. and whether you know it ot not, Soonyoung and Jihoon have picked up on this and have arranged something for their baby girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> she’s going to die but that’s okay! here’s your leader line smut b. Also, uhhh don’t try to fit this many dicks in your ass. Or any other orifice. You might rip something important.

Polyamorous relationships were pretty difficult. Especially when you’re dating two idols. Well, originally one, but at some point Jihoon had been added to the triangle and thus the love circle was complete. You’d fallen in love with Soonyoung and his delightful personality, sweet smiles, and sinful hips. He’d been your first, and who you’d assumed would be your last, but Jihoon had something you’d enjoyed as well. Enjoyed a bit  _too_ much. Soonyoung had seen that and well, after a few trial runs, and now it was safe to say you proudly belonged to two amazing men. What you thought was odd became normalized; dates with two men at the same time, threesomes, and watching the two fuck each other when you were tired or when you weren’t able to have sex—curse that monthly curse. Of course, it wasn’t about just sex. Sex was great with the two yes, but you truly loved them both. And they loved you just as much. 

 

Seungcheol was a problem. There was just something about him that drove you up the wall. Maybe it was how he’d cling to your boyfriends, or how he’d hover over you. Flashing smiles, fleeting touches, and light presses of his hips against your ass when he reaches for things and insists on going behind you versus sidestepping and going around you. But you can’t deny it—as much as you want to see his pretty little neck wrung between your tan fingers, you would rather have those long fingers wrapped around  _your_ neck as he pounds into you. Looming over you with lust in his eyes and his jaw set. You don’t tell Soonyoung and Jihoon about those nights you spend in your own apartment, where you fantasize about Seungcheol even when you’re having phone sex with the other two males. There were a few times  _Seungcheol_ almost slipped out when you were having sex with Soonyoung, but of course you always managed to save yourself before it happened. But your boyfriends picked up on how you’d glare at Seungcheol and the other male would smile kittenishly at you, as if he knows that you hate him but wouldn’t mind letting him split you open. Or in half. Ugh. 

 

 

♡

 

 

“You’re so cute when you try to resist my advances.”

 

You hear him before you see him, rolling your eyes as he corners you in the kitchen. Yet again. 

 

“Seungcheol—”

 

“Come on, y/n. One little taste. I’ve had my eyes on you for the longest, and I know you’d enjoy letting me pound that sweet ass,” he hums, hovering yet again. Caging you between his arms as he prevents you from moving, hands on either side of the counter. You start nervously sweating but you don’t look at him because  _yes, you want that._ Instead, you gather your strength and you scoff, pushing at his chest. 

 

“Back off, I need to get back to my  _boyfriends,”_ you insist, making eye contact. He pouts momentarily but relinquishes, instead leaning on the counter beside you, watching you. 

 

“I’m sure they won’t mind. Besides, you’ve got two. Wouldn’t hurt to add another now would it?” he questions boldly. You look at him as if he’s lost his mind. You want to slap him, but it’s Mingyu who tears you away from grabbing the kitchen knife and castrating the cocky bastard right in the kitchen. Regardless of the fact that Jisoo will positively have a heart attack at the copious amount of blood you know that the male will lose. 

 

“Hey y/n, Jihoon-hyung wanted me to tell you that he’s tired of waiting and he and Soonyoung-hyung are about to start without you. Whatever that means but it sound nasty so please.” The tan male looks disgusted but you perk, giving Seungcheol a glare as you make your exit, patting Mingyu on the arm as if to thank him for saving you from either murder or bending over and spreading your ass for Seungcheol to take and claim. 

 

 

♡

 

 

You arrive to find them cuddled up. Well, more like Soonyoung clinging to Jihoon, chin on his shoulder as the shorter male fools around with some sounds on his computer. You grin at the sight, closing the door gently. You wonder if you’re supposed to feel jealousy seeing them together without you, but the copious amount of sex tapes they’d sent you tells you otherwise. You slide on over, kissing them both on the temple and slither over to Jihoon’s other side, sitting beside his computer. You know blocking him from the device would mean you wouldn’t get the sex you want, so you refrain from being a brat.  _For once._ Soonyoung notices you and looks at you with a grin, melting your heart.  _So cute._

 

“Sorry it took me so long,” you hum. Of course, the three of you wanted to fool around. This time in Jihoon’s studio. This is his sacred place, his bubble. So the fact that he’s allowing this is a feat in itself. 

 

“It’s fine. Let me finish this up really quick. You two can get started and I’ll join in in a second,” he says. You pout, attempting to bat your eyelashes at him, but he ignores you. Soonyoung doesn’t mind this set up and gets up, walking over to your side and immediately slipping between your legs, arms going to wrap around your waist as he plants kisses along your cheek playfully. You giggle softly as his lips move closer to yours, starting off with quick pecks until they turn into slow, deep kisses where his hands move to grip your waist, thumbs digging into your skin beneath the oversized hoodie you’re wearing. He bites gently on your bottom lip, pulling at it and you glance over, seeing Jihoon watching intently.  _I thought you had work,_ you think to yourself, but you turn your attention back to Soonyong’s sweet mouth, his tongue slipping into your wet cavern which causes you to mewl, cupping his cheeks and keeping his face close to yours. He presses into you and from your position you can feel the beginnings of an erection, which makes you smirk, pulling away and mouthing at his jaw hotly. He sucks a breath in through his nose, positively aroused, his hands moving to the top button of the hip hugging jeans you’re wearing. 

 

“I thought I said wear a skirt today,” you hear him pant in your ear, a bit amused judging by his tone. You press a light kiss against where his ear and jawbone meet to placate him. 

 

“It would’ve clashed with Hoonie’s hoodie,” is your reply, Jihoon humming at the affectionate nickname, eyes back on his computer screen. You don’t miss how he adjusts himself in his thin sweats, cheeks a little pink. Of course, he’s moderately aroused from watching you and Soonyoung making out so sloppily, and from watching you two feel each other up. Who wouldn’t be? You feel a nip at your cheek and yelp, only to hear laughter coming from Soonyoung shortly after. He enjoys biting; leaving little marks all over your honey colored skin that constantly remind you of who you belong to. It’s been something he’s been fond of doing since even before Jihoon joined you two, but now Jihoon likes to add to the mix his own marks; bruising purple and dark blue. They look so beautiful with your skintone that he sometimes even takes pictures. In both their phones there’s a special album of not safe for work photos they’ve taken of you in various states. 

 

Tied up and gagged with cum cooling across your breasts and face. 

 

Ass covered in hand marks from the spanks they give you. 

 

Bruises around your neck and collarbones from their mouths and possessive hands. 

 

Really, you three are wild—absolute freaks. Management has tried their hardest to shield these from the fans, but a video of Jihoon spraying your face with semen and rubbing it in with his tip got leaked a few months ago and well, the fans knew how nasty you three were. Not that you particularly care very much. You hum as your jeans are pulled off, warm hands palming your thighs. Soonyoung drops to his knees immediately, your left hand flying to his soft hair. You breathe through your nose shakily as he moves his lips from your knees up to your inner thighs, pressing wet kisses and light marks from his teeth into your soft skin. You watch fondly, fingers scratching at his scalp. He’s good at giving head —absolutely an animal. Knows how to use his fingers, teeth, and tongue to bring you over the edge again and again, pushing you into overstimulation. There’s something oddly arousing about watching how his eyes darken at the sight of you whining for him to stop, insisting you can’t take anymore when you orgasm once and he keeps at it, force not relenting and speed not slowing. Soonyoung is a bit of a sadist when it comes to pleasing you, but oh is it worth it. 

 

“Eat our baby out, I’ll be back,” Jihoon says, getting up. He gives you two a fleeting glance, bites his lip, but promptly exists the room. Doesn’t even give Soonyoung a chance to agree or disagree with this, because Jihoon, despite being so small, is, in fact, the dominant party in your relationship. He’s dominant even when Soonyoung insists on fucking him. Fingering him open messily and getting lube everywhere while you watch and flick your fingers shakily against your clitoris. You’ve gotten off far too many times listening to the little noises Jihoon makes when he’s full of Soonyoung’s cock that it’s ridiculous. Your attention is thwarted when they’re a tongue pressing at your slit through your panties, hands pushing your legs further apart and pulling you closer to the edge of the desk, greedily lapping at the slight amount of fluid caught in the cotton of your underwear from the kiss earlier and Jihoon’s words. You make a noise, pleased, as he moves his head back, hands reaching up to pull the pink material down and off your legs, tossing them into Jihoon’s chair. You blink and he’s up on his feet again, kissing you with a grin. 

 

“A present,” he whispers, moving his way back down. He reckons the hoodie can stay on a little longer. You look cute in just the hoodie, slightly oversized. Jihoon loves oversized hoodies, and you’re no different, oftentimes stealing his and wearing them in his stead. But you know how cute Jihoon thinks it is when you steal his tops, jackets, and hoodies so he relinquishes and allows you to get away with it.  _Because his baby is cute and you’re his baby._

 

 _“My panties?”_ You ask, parting your legs a little more. Soonyoung hums at this, hearing your amusement as he glides his pointer and middle fingers up from your lower lips to the upper, collecting slick as he does so. Lips drawn back in a playful grin as you shudder. 

 

“Yeah, why not? They’re that cute pink pair we like so much. You look so good in pink, baby.  _So pretty._ Sometimes, I want to throw pink lingerie at you. Make you wear lace panties and lace bras. You looks so pretty in pastels,” he sighs as he slides his slick fingers through your slit again, memorized. “Covered in cum and wearing skimpy lingerie? Imagine how good it’ll look.  _Jihoon would love that,”_ he purrs. Your hips buck when he slips both fingers inside of you, humming at the pleasant stretch from the intrusion. He’d be adding his tongue soon, you already knew and were mentally preparing for it. But no matter how many times you’d prepare for that pink muscle to work your walls in the best way, you’d always lose your shit.  _Always._

 

 _“Soonyoung—”_ you’re not really sure what you’re begging for, maybe for mercy when he crooks his fingers towards that one spot that has you hunching over, wanting to ride his fingers. Hands gripping the edge of the desk as your noises become a little louder. He positively  _enjoys_ this, seeing you come apart from just his fingers alone. He moves in after a bit more of this, scissoring his fingers open so that he can make room for his tongue. But he doesn’t immediately dive in. No, he’s not that kind. He gives your lips wet, open mouthed kisses, smothering your sweet cunt with kisses in adoration and desire. His tongue swipes up some extra fluid that oozes out of your opening, your eyes on him the entire time. It’s almost painful to watch his filthy tongue fondle your little pearl; the tip flicking against it with little remorse. You cry out, legs shaking. “Soonyoung  _please,”_ you can’t handle him teasing, not right now. He moves away with a suckle, grinning up at you. 

 

“Come on, you can’t cum just yet. Not until our surprise,” he coos at you, but returns his head to your heat, his lips wrapping around your swollen nub and sucking, teeth scraping lightly against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Your lips part and you choke on a sob, hips struggling to remain on the desk but it’s hard when Soonyoung is sucking at your engorged clit and scissoring long finger inside of your canal. The early beginnings of an orgasm start to grab you by the neck until the door swings open and the color drains from your face. 

 

_Seungcheol._

 

You can’t even process Jihoon walking in behind him and shutting the door, can’t even feel Soonyoung between your legs. Your eyes meet as he glances down, seeing a blonde head between your legs and smirks at the sight of your useless legs trembling. He licks his lips and suddenly you’re remembering that Soonyoung is between your legs, giving you the best head of your life and you choke, reaching a hand down to tangle in his hair, gripping it and eliciting a growl from his pretty mouth. You’re suddenly all the more aroused by the fact that you two now have an audience—and that Seungcheol solely has his eyes on you. You’re unsure what you’ve done to deserve his attention constantly but it triggers that rubber band inside of you to draw taut and pop, a silent scream causing you to gasp and nearly wheeze, eyes widening and jaw dropping as you orgasm, the man between your legs eagerly lapping up your release. He pulls away, miraculously and strangely, and licks at his glistening lips. You try not to look down at how your cum drips down his chin as well. Knowing you’re weak to that sight. 

 

“What, what’s he doing here?” you manage once you’re slightly cognitive, by this time Soonyoung hovering over you at his full height, stroking your hair and bringing you back with his lips at your neck, lightly grinding against your leg. Jihoon clears his throat, realizing now’s a good time to explain. 

 

“Our fourth party,” he states simply, though there’s a knowing smile on his face. You can hear Soonyoung chuckling from his position between your legs, partially, face buried in your neck. You blink at Jihoon, confused. 

 

“I don’t understand —”

 

“We’re having a foursome,” Seungcheol blurts out. 

 

Your soul leaves your body at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the first chapter :')
> 
> PLAYER 4 has joined the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is sin

_“We’re having a foursome,” Seungcheol blurts out._

You look at the three blankly. Despite being thoroughly fucked out from Soonyoung finger fucking you until your toes curled, you’re at a loss of for words.  _What?_ You start laughing at the absurdity of it, letting your body lean into Soonyoung’s. Jihoon’s arms are crossed and Seungcheol doesn’t look too happy about your reaction. You reach a hand up, carding your fingers through the blonde’s hair. Soft, despite the bleaching from their latest comeback. 

 

“We’re not having a foursome,” you insist. You’re not letting Choi Seungcheol anywhere near your body. Despite how your loins ache for him currently, having been aroused at the sight of him watching one of your boyfriends eat you so thoroughly. Your cheeks color at the memory of how hard he’d looked at you, as if peering into your soul. 

 

“We’re not? I thought you wanted this baby?” Soonyoung speaks up against your throat, rolling his hips against your thigh this time. He’s completely erect and you’re aware that it must be uncomfortable in those jeans. Maybe you should drop to your knees and repay the favor. You lick your lips at the thought. 

 

“Y/n you don’t have to lie to us. We’re fine with it,” Jihoon sighs. You look at him as if he’d told you that he’s going to be growing ten inches in the next year.  _They’re fine with it?_

 

“Wha—”

 

“Mingyu? We knew what was happening so we sent him at you. We’d already planned this out weeks ago. You’re not really slick with hiding how you feel, even towards Seungcheol. The last time we had sex you moaned his name on accident. I don’t even think you remembered that” Soonyoung sounds amused, but you’re horrified. Seungcheol apparently finds this funny because he laughs at this, amused. 

 

“You  _moaned my name?_ I knew you had a thing for me. You’re so tsundere,” he shakes his head at you and you want to grab Jihoon’s expensive electronics and throw them all at him. How dare he talk so highly of himself when  _he’s_ the one who’s the outsider?  _He’s got some nerve,_ you think to yourself, pouting. 

 

“I still say no,”

 

“Come on, it should be fun! Look, Jihoonie’s down for it. I’m down for it. Cheol-hyung is totally down for it. You’re the only one who’s putting up resistance though you’re the  _main one_ who’s wanting it,” you’re caught by Soonyoung’s words, knowing he, in fact, knows you better than anyone. And therefore, he knows that you really have be lusting after the leader. You eye them all again, seeing the all too eager look in Seungcheol’s eyes and you relent. Far too easily. 

 

“Fine.”

 

♡

 

You’re not even sure  _how_ they’ll manage to fit.  

 

The hoodie had been snatched off as soon as they decided to collectively pounce; Jihoon and Soonyoung at your neck with Seungcheol claiming your mouth. Of course, a competition was made out of it as you two fought for dominance, but he’d won, obviously. They’d wrestled you onto the floor, stroking your hair and calling you a good girl as Jihoon tied you up with some electrical cables he’d had on his desk, promising he had a switchblade to cut them off once you were all done. You were their toy for the evening, for now. You promise to let them use you, to fuck you in every hole you have and fill you up in more ways than you can imagine. Have you ever been so horny? You've barely knelt before it’s Seungcheol who’s whipping his length out; angrily pink and one of the prettiest cocks you’ve seen on your life. It’s hard; roaring to life and pearling white pre-ejaculate from the rose tip. Your mouth waters at the sights as he presses his tip at your mouth, Jihoon sitting in his chair, twirling your panties around his small fingers as he watches you hungrily, hand disappearing into his own sweats as Soonyoung stands beside the leader, his cock in his hand as well, pumping it as your lips part to receive Seungcheol’s girth, eyes darting between the three men. Jihoon’s free hand finds the camcorder the boys use to film videos with, deciding this will do for your sexual rendezvous. The attention of the camera has you willing to act, turning on your charm as you open your mouth to allow him to slide in just the tip, swirling your tongue around the head of his erection, his hips struggling to not just buck and shove all the inches down your throat. You four have plenty of time and plan on using it. 

 

“Fuck, your mouth feels amazing,” the brunette hisses, Soonyoung rubbing his own cock against your cheek, smearing it with his pearly white fluid as he nods, eyes fixated on you. 

 

“Just wait til you get to her pussy, it’s even better,” he insists, causing the three men to moan. You suck and lick, making sure it’s messy and sloppy. Eyes darting up to look at the man before you. This same man who you swore you’d smother in his sleep yet at the same time you’d purposely wear the teeniest shorts around the dorms whenever you visited and knew Seungcheol was there, just to flaunt your golden legs and watch him stumble over himself as he struggles to keep his hands off of what isn’t his. But right now, you’re his as well. And he can  _finally_ be greedy and show you just what being  _only his_ could feel like. You long to touch one of them, to pull one closer, but you can’t due to being tied up—it’s no even a problem but the desire to touch and feel is so strong that it has you struggling a little in your restraints. Soonyoung’s hand cups your jaw, tugging gently at it as if asking you to take more of Seungcheol, and you eagerly oblige for him to slide in further until his tip is snugly pressing into the back of your throat. You struggle just moderately to breathe, but you hear cooing from Jihoon that relaxes you. You look over and see he’s stroking his shaft quickly, camera steadily on you. 

 

“Look at you, being such a slut for three fat dicks,” he starts up, filth flowing out of his mouth like water. You moan, pressing your legs together, feeling Soonyoung seeming to want in as well. Luckily for you, having two boyfriends meant practicing slobbering all over two cocks at once, so you just open your mouth a little more for Soonyoung’s tip to follow in behind Seungcheol’s, both men cursing at the slick sensation of rubbing shafts and being inside your hot mouth. You smirk, eyeing the camera coquettishly and fluttering your lashes as you start to bob your head slowly, getting used to the stretch of your mouth. Jihoon curses from his spot, moving a little closer. “What a slut. Really, taking two at once? I wonder can you fit three, but maybe later. For now, such their cocks like a good girl,” 

 

You’re positively leaking at this point, it not long before both men are fucking into the small orifice. Your mouth isn’t large enough for the thickness both men possess, so Soonyoung draws out and just ruts against your cheek as Seungcheol’s tip slips down your throat. But neither of you seem to care as his hips start moving and you relax your throat, letting him have free reign in fucking your mouth with no mercy, grunting and cursing as he loses himself. You look up and catch the underside of his jaw; all angular and sexy. You whimper, eyes watering as you struggle to breathe and struggle to not gag from the leader’s force, amazed by his beauty as well. Your boyfriends don’t hold back fisting their own members in tandem with Seungcheol’s thrusts, their deep and throaty groans filling the area of the mini-studio. Your eyes close as you lose yourself, but Soonyoung’s hand is on your face again, giving you a warning look you know too well.  _Don’t you dare close your eyes_ it says loud as day, and you oblige. Your eyes lock with his as Seungcheol continues until you feel his orgasm rock through him. You choke on semen as he pulls out, your mouth overflowing but he continues cumming onto your lips, your mouth opening for more though he sprays it on your lips to watch it drip inside. This, of course, triggers the other two, Jihoon even getting up to take part in coating your face and breasts with their ejaculate, spraying all over you when you do. You close your eyes as Soonyoung’s nearly blinds you, but you made a whimpering noise as you feel three cockheads rubbing the moisture into your skin like a skincare routine. You look up at the three, eyes a little unfocused, and you’re positive one of them swears. 

 

 

♡

 

 

In no time you’re up on your feet, pressed into Soonyoung who kisses you with vigor. Your mouth reacts naturally as you feel yourself being pulled along as he seats himself in Jihoon’s “throne”. The other two males watch as you’re guided down by your hair to become face to face, yet again, with Soonyoung’s crotch. You lick across his softening cock slowly, to entice him as he grabs the camera from Jihoon and focuses on your face. Seongcheol moves behind you, rubbing a large hand over your ass. 

 

“You two think she can fit two cocks in her at once?” he questions. Your legs nearly give out. 

 

“Possibly. We haven’t tried it before but I’m sure she can. This cunt can take  _anything,_  I’m positive,” Jihoon points out, landing a smack against your left cheek. You cry out, even as he soothes over the spot with a gentle rub, before smacking again, another rub following behind it. 

 

“You’re so good to us, y/n. So pliant and eager to please. I can’t wait to sit here and watch you choke and take two of us at the same time,” he breathes.

 

“I want this beautiful ass. I’ve been  _dying_ to have it squeeze my dick,” Seungcheol says, running a finger across your pucker lightly. You clench it instinctively, shuddering. “Do you two have lube?” 

 

Soonyoung rummages around int he drawers beside him a little, keeping the camera focused on you. His cock is stirring to life again and you busy yourself with kissing at the still soft shaft, hoping it’ll spring to life soon. He grabs a bottle and tosses it to Seungcheol who catches it as Jihoon rubs his head against your folds, wetting himself up in your arousal. He sighs. 

 

“Fuck it’s been too long,” he breathes wistfully. Soonyoung laughs from where he strokes your hair, babbling sweet nonsense to you as you resurrect his boner. 

 

“We had sex two days ago, baby” 

 

“Yes, but I’ve missed it still,” he pouts, causing Soonyoung to roll his eyes. Meanwhile, Seungcheol’s uncapping the bottle, drizzling the cold liquid all over your clenching rim, your body reacting immediately with a shudder. Jihoon slides in and you curse, Seungcheol prodding at your asshole with the blunt head of his cock. Soonyoung’s dick is roaring to live already, and you feel overwhelmed with sensations. The stretch of Seungcheol pushing in has you clenching at first, but you relax, remembering that clenching down would only make it worse. You mouth at Soonyoung’s balls along the underside of his cock and he struggles with filming, watching the sight of two men plugging both your holes and your mouth eagerly implying you want more cock shoved down your throat. 

 

“Daddy’s filthy little slut, taking two huge cocks at the same time. You just  _had_ one down your throat yet you want mine,” he says to you, and you preen, knowing that he knows your daddy kink is something serious. You swallow a testicle, sucking and slobbering all over it as his length slaps you across the face lightly, feeling your holes being slowly stretched, both men trying to figure out a constant, steady rhythm to please themselves and to please you. Not wanting two separate rhythms. Neither of them were for sure dancers—maybe Soonyoung should be back there—but they don’t complain. By the time you’ve got both balls in your mouth, they’re thrusting more confidently, Jihoon’s breathy little moans following Seungcheol’s deep ones, both men’s hands pawing at your hips. Seuncheol’s roll up to your breasts cupping them from beneath you and pulls you back to take both of them in each hole as Soonyoung pulls you away from his balls, placing your head at his dick. “Suck,” he insists, though it’s a command—you know one when you hear one. It isn’t hard to tell the three were, at this point, eager to get off, get you off, and feel you in all ways possible, and it sort of pleases you to know three extremely attractive males would like to collectively rearrange your guts. You can actually feel Seungcheol’s tip poking through your stomach,  _actually in your guts._ And it’s arousing nonetheless being used like this. The two males speed up with their tandem rhythm, your mouth parting for Soonyoung to slide through your lips. He hisses, petting you and making sure to get a close up of your face. Jihoon looks up. 

 

“You need to see this,” he says simply and Soonyoung’s handing the camera over, pressing it close enough so that it can capture you taking two dicks. Next time, if there was a next time, you’d take two in the same hole, maybe three, but this is just the beginning. 

 

 

♡

 

 

You cry as they pound away, skin hitting skin and balls slapping against your pussy. Really—tears blur your vision as Soonyoung fucks up into your mouth as the other two fuck into your lower body. Sandwiched between them, you wonder is your soul really going to leave your body. The level of arousal is high; higher than threesomes with your boyfriends. Adding Seungcheol to the mix just makes it better, and makes your legs more wobbly. 

 

“Daddy’s good fucking cock slut; your cunt is swallowing my dick whole,”

 

“Yeah, take this fat cock in this tight little ass,”

 

You hears the two behind you, smacking her ass with their thrusts. You’re full out sobbing around Soonyoung, who’s balancing the camera but has his head tilted back, moaning relentlessly as he fucks into your hot mouth. You’re overwhelmed, overdoing it to the max but you can care less. Three dicks one girl isn’t as bad as you’d initially thought. You feel a warm sensation behind you as it’s Jihoon who’s rhythm stutters first, yelling out obscenities as Seungcheol follows suit, both pumping your spent body full of their seed. Soonyoung’s hand shoots out, unannounced, and holds your head down until your nose is flush against his crotch, the coarse hairs at the base tickling your nose as he comes down your throat, holding you there despite your spluttering and choking. The cycle triggers your own orgasm as well, your walls and ass clenching around the two cocks nestled in there, causing the two men to groan. Your vision gets spotty and it takes you weakly whimpering for Soonyoung to seem to remember you’re literally choking most likely and he pulls your head away. You sputter, coughing up semen all over his thighs but he doesn’t care. The four of you catch your breath, the two behind you sliding out slowly. You recover your breathing and rest your head on Soonyoung’s thigh, the blonde stroking your sweaty hair. You’re entirely fucked out at this point and on the verge of passing out right here and there. Your eyelids flutter, and you fall asleep to the feeling of Soonyoung’s fingers massaging your scalp gently. 

 

 

♡

 

 

“Go away,” you huff. Jihoon plasters kisses on your face, refusing. 

 

“Come onnnn. You liked it, y/n,” He tries to cheer you up. But you just curl more into his pillow, hiding your face. Soonyoung grumbles and rolls over, closer to you. At least he didn’t cause your ass  _and_ poor vagina to hurt. Jihoon huffs. 

 

“I’ll buy you some ice cream,” he sing songs. You peep one eye open. 

 

“What flavor?” you ask, pretending to sound passive. He knows you’re bullshitting. 

 

“f/n.”

 

You look at Soonyoung, face all scrunched up cutely, then up at Jihoon who’s got you two caged in. He looks so hopeful, eyes sparkling. You sigh and roll your eyes. 

 

“Fine. You can fuck my ass next time,” you oblige, earning a wet kiss on the cheek as he hops off both of you.

 

“Let me go get my baby that ice cream then,” he calls, grabbing his wallet yet he calls for Seokmin as he waddles out of the doorway. You roll your eyes, but giggle as you feel the blonde pull you closer. 

 

“What do I have to do to get some ass action?”

 

You’ve never slapped him across his naked chest so loud, but the cackles prove it didn’t really hurt.


End file.
